


After Prom

by notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis



Category: Glee
Genre: Implied Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis/pseuds/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt have their own after prom party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Prom

The boys were sitting on the bed after coming back from prom. They had danced themselves drunk (or was that the punch- they didn’t care) Kurt ran his fingers through blaine’s hair- free of the gel. Kurt realized he would have to thank Brittany for that- it was nice to be able to caress his boyfriends head without getting stuck. He wound the curls around his knuckles as blaine’s tongue made a smooth line down his jaw. The only noises in the room were the small gasps that came about when new flesh became revealed and the click of the lamp that engulfed them in darkness. Kurt pushed blaine’s white shirt off his boyfriend’s toned chest and slipped his fingers down the skin , only stopping to tease the nipples. tongues thrashed wit the sweet taste of alcohol and punch. A low gasp escaped Kurt’s swollen lips as Blaine’s fingers traced down his spine before pressing him to the bed. The steady hands took their familiar place on kurt’s pale hips. Even in the dark Kurt could see the warmth that shone in Blaine’s eyes. This also could have been the alcohol glazing over, but kurt couldn’t bring himself to think about that because fuck blaines thigh was pressed between his legs Blaine noticed the way Kurt was rubbing his hips on the smaller boy’s thigh and shifted so he could reach the zipper. Blaine quickly removed his pants but before he could rid himself of the rest Kurt was pulling on the elastic of his underwear and bringing him in for another heated kiss. Blaine chuckled as he drew away and snapped kurt’s pants open. Jurt whined at the relief this brought and he jutted his hips up in search of blaine’s hand. Instead his inner thigh was met by the rock hard bulge that had formed in blaine’s boxers. Blaine withdrew the final article of clothing and straddled Kurt’s hips before finding his favorite place on Kurt’s porcelain collar bone and sucking at it. He felt the skin flush under his tongue and made sure the faded mark from earlier that evening would be darker.   
Blaine murmured against kurt’s chest as the boy underneath him whimpered and clutched the muscles of his arms.


End file.
